bleach_odd_talesfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Renji Abarai
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = 300px | rasa = Pawian | urodziny = 31 sierpnia | płeć = Menszczysna | wzrost = 188 cm | waga = 78 kg | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Ruchacz | poprzedni zawód = Ruchadełko dla Ruchaczy | zespół = Downa | partner = Buyahuya Kuchiki (alfons) | poprzedni partner = Rukia Kuchiki (klientka) | bazy operacyjne = 6. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society, Trasa E75 | krewni = Brak danych – wszyscy sprzedani na bazarze | edukacja = Akademia Sztuk Duchowych, Burdel na Prusa | shikai = Zabiyumarude | bankai = Hippuko Zabisupierudori | debiut w mandze = Tom 6, Rozdział 51 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 16 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Kentaro Ito Reiko Kiuchi (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Wally Wingert Yuri Lowenthal (jako dziecko) | hiszpański głos = Jordi Pons (Hiszpania) Gabriel Ortiz (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest najlepszą trasową dziwką z 6. Oddziału. Jego alfonsem jest Buyahuya Kuchiki. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Tatuaże Renjiego w czasie, gdy był członkiem [[11. Oddziału]] Renji, jak na kurwę przystało, ma długie, czerwone włosy łonowe, zwykle spięte w kucyk, aby nie łaskotały ciał klientek (klientom to nie przeszkadzało – brali od tyłu). Jego oczy są brązowe – podobno kiedyś były czarne, ale za dużo walili go w kakao. Jest dobrze zbudowany – to wynik częstych, prywatnych treningów z Buyahuyą, polegających na zadowalaniu go, a także 24-godzinnego obsługiwania na E75. Ma na ciele mnóstwo tatuaży z członkami swoich klientów, a ich ilość zwiększa się wraz ze stopniem w hierarchii prostytucyjnej. Nosi na sobie standardowy strój Shinigami, aby pozostać anonimowym – choć i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że daje dupy. Siedemnaście miesięcy jest dla niego wyjątkowo sprzyjającymi. W tym czasie jego wygląd uległ kolejnym poprawą, gdyż Kuchciki trzymał go w swej piwnicy i wytrwale trenował. Osobowość Barabai jest bardzo dynamiczny, pewny siebie, czasami zarozumiały, nie boi się wyzwań. Dlatego, że posiada te jakże szlachetne cechy każdego żigolo czy też kurwy, idealnie nadaje się do pracy w interesie Kuchcikiego. Jest zawsze gotów do pracy, jeśli jakaś dziwka się rozchoruje, od razu biegnie by ją zastąpić. Nie obawia się zranić klienta, jeśli ma on ochotę na ostrą jazdę. Nie lubi spokojnego pierdolenia, ale lubi być gwałconym przez szefa. Od momentu, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Buyahuyę, postanowił mu się oddać i wyruchać. Jest honorowy, co udawania wierność szefowi. Uwielbia kupować wibratory. Historia Renji od dziecka był pod opieką Buyahuyi Kuchiki, który uznał, że dzięki jego płomiennym włosom będzie w stanie zarobić fortunę. I tak gdy tylko Renji miał 10 lat, wylądował na trasie dając dupy. Uznał, że jego szef jest tak zajebisty, że sam kiedyś zostanie alfonsem. Niestety, potrzebował na to środków, zaczynając pracę 24/7 ze wszelkimi rodzajami klientów. Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Renji jest wysoko wykwalifikowanym wojownikiem w dziedzinie walki stojącym kutaskiem. * Mistrzostwo bicza: To, co sprawia, że Renji jest bardzo efektywny, to jego unikalna metoda posługiwania się swoim narządem. Ponieważ korzysta z jego giętkości, często stosuje go do okładania swych klientów penisem niczym biczem. Ekspert Shunpo: Ponieważ Renji musiał szybko zarobić pieniądze, opanował do perfekcji technikę szybkiego zadowalania. Ciekawostki * Jego piosenka przewodnia, wybrana przez Tite Kubo, to „Pretty Woman” ze względu na tematykę filmu. * Jego Zanpakutō, Zabiyumarude zna aż 69 pozycji. * Renji jest nazywany „Czerwonym ananasem” ponieważ wokół swego członka ma tak bujne owłosienie, że sięga ono daleko poza napletek i tworzy palemkę. Renji okazjonalnie nosi koszulkę z napisem „Dick Pineapple”. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami